


The Rise of Skywalker - happy ending AU

by katbux



Category: Episode IX: Rise of the Skywalker, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Everybody Lives, Fix-It, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, POV Armitage Hux, POV First Person, POV Kylo Ren, Redeemed Armitage Hux, Redeemed Ben Solo, Secret Crush, Self-Indulgent, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, The Rise of Skywalker - AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbux/pseuds/katbux
Summary: The concept this fic came fromHux is the traitor, because Ren was a prick and they replaced him as a general.When he saves poe finn a chewie, he boards the ship with them, joining the ResistanceRen pitches a fit when he can’t find him.And decides to find him.He marches into Resistance camp and …..Ben joins the resistance with HuxThey kill Palpatine with ReyHappily ever after
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	The Rise of Skywalker - happy ending AU

HUX

“The escaped prisoner and two members of the Resistance were apprehended on deck IV., corridor 32-B.” General Pryde rushes towards the mentioned corridor and I am forced to follow him.

Oh, how I hate that I have to follow that pompous prick.

And whose fault was that?

Ren’s of course, who else’s.

Since the moment the disaster known over the galaxy as Kylo Ren came into my life five years ago, he brought me nothing but problems, pain and sorrow.

He was like a big bad omen, all black and thunderous, bringing just chaos and destruction.

He was at fault that my beautiful Starkiller was destroyed.

He was at fault that I lost the favor of Snoke and my carefully laid out plans how to become the emperor crumbled to dust under his stupid lightsaber.

But he could not leave it at that.

No, he had to seize the power for himself, no matter that I would be hardly find someone less suited to be the Supreme leader of a herd of nerfs, let alone the galaxy. He seized the power and took sadistic pleasure in watching me humiliate myself in front of him and my crew.

Oh, how far I have fallen. From the mightiest general to a bootlicker of some second rate has been general.

He would not allow me to leave, he would not allow even a transfer. No, Pryde was specifically instructed to keep an eye on me, to make sure I’m always at his and Ren’s back and call.

Oh, how must my father laugh in the deepest pit of hell at my misfortune.

I am torn from my dark thoughts when Pryde stops at the cross of two corridors. There, held at gunpoint by my troopers, stands no one else but the traitor FN-2187 flagged by the Wookie and that prick Poe Dameron.

I expect Pryde to have them locked up, they are after all valuable source of intel on where the Resistance hides, but his comlink beeps and he turns sharply back to the bridge.

“Execute them!” he commands without sparing a look behind.

I remain standing in shock at his blatant incompetence.

If I would be leading the Ord- Wait, what if it’s a trick? But what would be the purpose? Except… except he knows who the traitor is and this is a test.

I stare dumbly at how the troopers cock their weapons ready to fire, how the short pilot presses his side to FN-2187 and I realize, with a heavy feeling in my stomach, that my time has come.

If Pryde knows or if he even suspects that it was me who gave Resistance the intel, I am a dead man walking. There is only one path for me now….

“I want to kill them myself.” I command just a second before the troopers shoot.

They look amongst each other uncertainly, that’s how far I have fallen. Even the lowest of troops no longer accept my authority over them. I glare at them even though my head is swimming from what I am about to do and the one closest to me finally caves.

He hands me his lasergun and the others follow his decision and lower their weapons.

I fire.

Three white clad figures fall to the ground.

Those three idiots stand crouched for a second, until their primitive minds register that they are not dead yet and then sharply turn to me.

“I am your mole.” I state, even though I think it’s fairly obvious right now.

They stare, dumbfounded until the pilot bursts with laughter, hitting his partner with victorious “Ha! I knew it!”

Sure you did.

The traitor ignores him, instead addressing me “Why?”

Well, not gonna tell them it’s because Kylo Ren’s been a prick to me, I need their help now, they are my ticket to freedom after all.

“I no longer support the cause of the First Order. I wish to join the Resistance.” I lie through my teeth.

It is clear they do not believe a word I said, so I add “Quickly, we need to hurry if we want to escape. Kylo Ren is on his way back if he is not already here.”

That at least gets them moving, with a shout of “Rey!” FN-2187 turns and runs towards the hangar, the others follow, me behind them.

We stop at one of the viewports overseeing the main hangar. The hangar is empty except for two figures circling each other in the middle. My nemesis and the scavenger.

“We must go and help her!” I’m starting to think that FN-2178 desertion was the best thing that could happen to my Order. He is exceedingly stupidly brave.

“He won’t kill her. He loves her!” Dameron starts to pull him back.

What a strange notion, Ren loving someone else except himself. I doubt it is true, but if it is, I pity the poor girl. Kylo Ren is like a leech, once he latches onto something he won’t let go till he gets it or destroys it. I secretly hope they will kill each other, they are both too unstable and too stupid to wield such a power. The whole galaxy is at risk just because of them. I would be utterly content to live in a world where the Force does not exist. Let intelligence and cunning show others who is suited to rule, not a chance of genetics or however this nonsense works.

This galaxy is full of fools.

Just like Dameron and the traitor, those two are wasting priceless seconds of freedom by fighting instead of trying to find the nearest ship and flee. “Dameron is right.” I state calmly, someone needs to show them how to conduct an escape properly, otherwise they will argue and rely on luck until we are all caught and I can’t let that happen. “You can’t help the scavenger FN-2187, “ “It’s FIN!!!” Dameron interrupts me with a dark scowl and I can barely hold back a scoff. As if I cared what stupid name the traitor gave himself. Dameron should be thankful that I’m helping them.

“Ren would kill you the moment you step in.” I continue, not acknowledging the interruption. “She bested him once, she can do it again. We need to use the distraction they are providing us and find a ship, quickly. They will search for me soon.”

The Wookie makes some unholy screeching sound as if trying to join the conversation. Stupid animal.

“Chewie says we should kill you, Huggs.”

I glare at him and at the Wookie, I know they expect me to argue, to fight them so they have an excuse to leave me behind or to kill me. Luckily for me, I know their type, they pretend to be vicious fighters, but they do not have the guts to kill a man straight in front of them, especially unarmed one.

I drop the blaster I took off the dead trooper and raise my hands.

It is a dangerous game I’m playing, a game of life and death.

“By all means, shoot me right now if you must” I try to look as indifferent as possible, not to show them my fear at first and then to hide my amusement when I see the pilot’s hand waver.

He lowers the gun eventually and with a what I’m sure he thinks is an intimidating glare turns and runs down the corridor.

We follow him, as quietly as possible entering a hangar.

The incompetence of the troopers shows again when we find what is apparently their ship standing unguarded and undamaged and quickly embark. Gods, I miss Phasma sometimes. She was one of the few competent people, if she would still be alive, the ship would be destroyed by now.

But well, this time her death plays in our favor.

The ship’s cargo door close and we flee the destroyer as quickly as possible.

Luck was on my side today, we will see how long it will last.

_______________

The state of Resistance is truly an embarrassment. To them, to me, to my Order.

How could this ragtag group of dirty idiots best us so many times?

They live on Ryloth, in the middle of forrest like savages.

I stop at the bottom of the ramp, scowling at my pristine boots and the mud covering the ground around. The moment I step off the ship, they will be irreparably damaged, I will no longer be me, the General Hux, hero of the First Order, I will be just another mud covered savage. Well, if they don’t kill me first.

Strangely, the possibility of my own demise does not scare me as much as the second option does. I never was what would you call a common soldier. My father, let him burn in hell, was the Director of Arkanis academy and General of First Order and even though he hated me, he did not allow me to start from scratch. It would be probably too embarrassing for him if his only son would be just a lowly trooper even for a short while.

I do not realize that there is a group gathered around me and that I’m blocking the others from exiting the ship until I feel a sharp shove forward. It makes me stumble straight into the mud and I’m barely able to keep myself vertical. I hear a few snickers from the crowd and a mocking “Welcome to the Resistance Huggs” from the idiot pilot. It was him of course, who shoved me. The others, FN-2187, the scavenger, who somehow escaped Ren and appeared on the ship and the Wookie kept their distance during our travel to Ryloth. Only Dameron with his sarcastic remarks decided to join me in the back of the ship to ‘keep an eye on me’.

What a joy.

I stand rooted to the spot, not knowing what to do. I can feel their hostile glares boring into me, so I try to appear as unphased as possible. I will show no weakness, I survived Snoke and Ren, what can they do to me?

Apparently beat me to a pulp. At least I think that is the intention of the massive Drawak that charges me and lifts me off of the ground, snarling into my face. I can see one of his massive paws raising and I instinctively close my eyes, ready to take the blow.

“Ra’thak.” a quiet, but authoritative voice stops the brute. He turns, me still clutched in his grasp and for the first time I can see her with my own eyes.

Leia Organa, Ren’s mother.

She stands among her troops, who gather around her whispering among each other, waiting for her next words.

She is… royal in her bearings, but well, short?

I knew she was not tall, but somehow I still imagined her taller, with all those stories about her. Also Ren, there is only few humanoids as tall as that beast, I would think he would be a big child. Shame that he did not kill her during his birth, my life would be easier.

She walks closer to me and the Drawak releases me from his grip, he grabs my shoulders and makes me stand in front of her as if I’m some unruly child being presented to the Emperor.

She stops just a few feet in front of us, her eyes boring into mine and I have a strange feeling as if she is reading my mind. I can’t suppress a shudder at that thought.

“Leia” Dameron, standing at her right side “he is our mole and he-”

“I know” she interrupts in that quiet, yet strong voice. It shuts Dameron right up.

She takes one step further and I need to bend my head to keep looking into her eyes

“I have foreseen you coming to us General.”

_________________

REN

I am furious. The anger swells inside me like a wave of dark water, covering everything in pure rage, extinguishing the fire of reason and control.

How can she be so stubborn? Doesn’t she see that we must be together? That it is the will of the Force? How many times will I have to reach out? How long will I chase her over the galaxy?

I am so tired. Deep in my bones I feel weakness, soon it will overwhelm me and I will give up.

No! I can’t, I can’t give up. Palpatine cannot win. I won’t let him.

I swear to you Grandfather! I will finish what you’ve started, I will bring balance to the Force and I will kill Palpatine for you!

“Supreme leader!” I spin around, facing General Pryde. His presence, as always, makes my skin crawl and hand itch to draw my saber. I know his loyalty is with Palpatine and once I will be of no use, he will be the first to stab my back.

I approach him, towering over him, but he does not step back, does not change his posture. His insolent eyes keep boring into mine, strangely gleeful.

“What is it?”

“The prisoner escaped. Two Rebels” Resistance, not Rebels, but old ways die hard, I guess. “Infiltrated the destroyer and released him. I’m afraid we were not able to stop them.”

I feel relieved. I could not imagine facing Chewie, to see hatred in his eyes. But I can’t show that, not to this man.

“Explain to me General” I come even closer, making him look up. “How come that the entire crew of this ship, thousands and thousands of highly trained troopers and officers, were not able to catch three men?”

I can sense his fear, but that glee is still in his eyes. Something about the situation pleased him.

“They had help, Supreme Leader. From the mole.”

He is deliberately stalling, taking pleasure in needling me.

“Did you at least discover the mole?” I say with as much indifference as I can. I will not have him play mind games with me.

“Yes we did Supreme Leader. It was Hux, sir. General Hux.”

Hux? HUX?! I am glad for returning to my helmet now, I would not be able to keep the shock I feel from my face. It was Hux, General Hux… the words go in a loop in my mind.

He didn’t, he wouldn’t dare!

I shove Pryde out of the way and storm towards Hux’s quarters. Maybe it’s not true, maybe Hux is just hiding in his room like he does almost every time I’m aboard.

It drives me crazy along with his subservience. He changed since Snoke death as if a switch was turned off in him. He is not the fiery opponent he once was, spewing each word towards me with thinly veiled sarcasm and disdain. Instead he turned into a weasel of a man, always agreeing with anything I say, even if it’s stupid, always nodding and complimenting me. I pisses me off! I want to grab him, to shake those bony shoulders of his until he fights back. I want to see the fire of rage burn in his eyes, I want him to stand up to me, to fight back like he always did!

I slash his door open with my lightsaber, too impatient to use my key and storm in.

The room is… well, I’ve never been here before, I am not sure it should look this pristine. But well, if there is anything I know about that idiot, I know he values order above everything, so I should not expect a mess in his personal quarters.

I tear through the rooms, releasing the anger that suffocates me when I think of his betrayal. From all the people in the galaxy, I thought he would be the one that will stand with me, that he will defend his precious Order even from Palpatine.

The walls are now decorated by steaming slashes from my lightsaber, papers and clothes flying everywhere, but there is no clue, nothing that would say why he did it.

I stand slumped in what used to be his bedroom, I have no one. Not a soul on this gods forsaken ship would give a damn if I just keeled over and died right now.

Was it all that useless? I had visions, I know we can defeat the old bastard, but I can’t do it alone.

I saw them there, both Rey and Hux, in the victorious moment when the old Sith finally met his true death. Was it a lie? I saw them so clearly!

I throw myself on Hux’s bed and close my eyes. I’m pushing my mind to bring forward the memory of that dark dream, whispering to the Force to help me.

I had this dream many times since I killed Snoke, even though I did not know its meaning. At first I thought it meant that Rey will join me in the Dark side and together we will defeat our enemies. Only after I found the Sith locator, I was able to understand better.

The cave is the same as where Palpatine hides, Rey and I are standing shoulder to shoulder, facing him. 

But Hux is there too, afterwards…. The red of his hair gleaming even in the darkness of the cave like room….

I look at him, directly into his eyes and he smiles at me.

I’ve never seen him smile before….

I must get him back!

I close my eyes and let my mind fly. I’m sure that I would be able to recognize his mind among the others, it’s so bright, so different.

I search the galaxy, planet by planet, sector by sector. Billions of souls and minds, looking for the one I need.

When I find him, I can’t hold back a laugh.

He is in the Outer Rim, on Ryloth. Of course he is.

It is the only place where he thinks he can escape my wrath. With my Mother and her Resistance.

I must laugh again at the irony.

_It’s time to go home Ben._

My eyes fly open, I did not hear anyone coming in.

Han.

He is not a ghost, I think. A vision? Figment of my imagination?

_Does it matter how am I here?_

I shake my head dumbly. I can’t keep staring.

He smiles at me and I can’t keep away any longer, I jump out of the bed and cautiously approach him, afraid he will disappear if I make a sudden move.

_I won’t son._

I close my eyes. The pain at hearing him call me that soars through my chest. There is a soft touch to my face, he cups my cheek and I can’t keep myself from leaning into his hand.

“Father, I….” I’m so sorry, please forgive me.

_I know Ben, I know._

“I don’t know what to do.” I plead.

_Yes you do. You must return and take your place at your mother’s side. It’s the only way._

I shake my head, carefully as not to dislodge his hand. How could I? She would never take me back, she will never forgive me. Maybe if I killed Palpatine first, maybe….

_You can’t do it yourself, you need them._

“Father please…”

_Trust me Ben, trust in your vision. The fate of the galaxy rests on your shoulders. I know you can do it. I believe in you._

Tears spring into my eyes. His words mean everything to me, they give me hope….

“Will you stay with me? Please?” How many times did I plead him to stay, how many times he refused? I know what he will say even before he shakes his head.

_I cannot son. This is not my fight anymore. But I will wait for you. At the very end._

He disappears, vanishes from my hold like a mist. Just the last echo of _Go home Ben_ remains in the air.

I fall to the ground, screaming in agony.

It’s not fair! Why he had to leave me again? Everybody always leaves, Han, Mother, Rey… Hux. They all left me, unable to bear my presence any longer.

I need them! I need them by my side, I cannot bear this pain any longer!

I grab my helmet, looking at its hard features and bright red lines that repair the old cracks.

I was so proud of it once.

What a naive fool I was.

I squeeze it as hard as I can, but the durasteel will not crinkle under the force of a mere man. I will the Force into it, infusing the red cracks with my power, willing them to submit to the Force.

Piece by piece the helmet starts to crumble, pieces fall in as if pulled by a gravity of a black hole. I watch, unable to stop, unable to do anything just stare as the symbol of my fall turns into dust in my hands.

There is no way back, there is no return at this point.

The only path is forward, towards my destiny.

________________

  
  


I can feel them in the forest in front of me. My mother is there and Hux as well.

I can’t sense Rey, she is probably gone on another fruitless chase for the Sith locator. If she would just ask, I could tell her where to find the Sith, but no. She can’t trust me for even a minute.

I feel my rage growing again, fed by fear of what will happen once I make just a few more steps and stand in front of mother.

Will she look at me with disdain? Will she be able to accept me after all I’ve done?

I take a deep breath, bracing myself.

It's now or never.

I take the last step, entering the clearing of Resistance’s main camp.

Hush falls upon the woods, as if the trees themselves held their breath, awaiting what will happen next.

It’s Chewie who releases the first call. His roar soars over the camp, telling everyone that enemy is in their midst. They move around frantically, grabbing weapons and finding cover, as if that would help if I would come with different intentions.

I register all of that just partially, my gaze is drawn elsewhere.

To a flock of brilliant red hair of a man who is the only one from the group who tries to flee the scene of the upcoming battle.

To Hux.

It’s only then that I pull upon my Force, extending a hand to pull my traitor back.

HUX

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!

How?! How in the seven kriffin hells did he find us?

Because it’s him, Ren. I did not see him without that karking helmet for months, but the stupid overlarge features of his face are hard to confuse with anyone else.

He came out of the woods like an ominous shadow, like a giant bird of prey descending upon a group of unsuspecting rabbits.

Quiet.

Deadly.

I run.

What other choice do I have? I’m not gonna fool myself by pretending he doesn’t know about my role in the recent failure of his crew. But surely he is not here for me.

Maybe if I hide, he won’t even know I was there.

My leg is snagged by something and I fall to the ground. I quickly look back, expecting to see a root or something, but there is nothing that would cause me to trip.

Suddenly the ground beneath me starts to move. No, it’s not the ground that’s moving, it’s me being pulled back.

I scream. Scream from the top of my lungs.

Panic overwhelms me as I desperately try to grab anything and anyone who could help me.

But it's useless.

He grabs me and lifts me off of the ground as if I was a mere child.

My arms are pressed against my body by his grip.

I keep screaming and kicking, trying to hit anything. But the bastard caught me well.

I can see him laughing into my face, saying something, but my muddled brain can’t recognize the words.

Why is nobody helping me? Why are they not attacking him?

“Don’t just stand there you useless idiots! Help me!”

“You really think they would be able to do anything against me?”

“Let me go and I will show you what can I do to you!”

He laughs again, but soon he turns serious. I can see agner flickering in the dark depths of his eyes. The panic, diminished by our argument, is back with vengeance. I can feel fear squeezing my throat like an iron glove, just like Ren did to me once. I see black spots dancing in my vision and my brain is unable of clear thought.

I think it’s a pure instinct, this fly or fight mode that every living creature in galaxy has that makes me start to struggle again.

Ren, unfortunately, is completely unphased by my struggles and shakes me like a rat “Why did you leave me?”

“What?” I ask dumbly. What is he on about? I left him? I am so surprised by the question I even forget to struggle in his grip.

“You left me!” he grinds out “Why?”

“What in the kriffin hell are you on about?! I did not leave you! I left the Order, I will no longer suffer the humiliation-”

“So you left because Pryde was in charge?”

Is he for real?

“You tormented me for months you idiot! You threw me against walls, you interrupted every time I tried to say something and you threatened me! Why would I stay?!” I always wished to have an ability to kill a person by a mere look. If I had it, or really just a shred of Ren’s powers, he would be on the ground, writhing in pain. But as I don’t have them, my only weapons are my wit and sarcasm.

“Tell me oh wise Supreme Leader what would you do in my situation?”

“I- I would…”

“You… you what? I spit in his face. “You would throw a tantrum like the child you are, you would kill my troopers and destroyed half of the ship! Well newsflash asshole! I don’t have that kriffin Force of yours! I would be locked or killed! So I left! I HAD NO OTHER CHOICE!!!! You took them all away from ME!!!”

It’s been years since I allowed myself to lose my composure like this, but it feels good. SO good. There is just one last thing I must do before he kills me, a thing I dreamed about in the long hours of night.

I rip my hand out of his slackened grip

and I punch his stupid face as hard as I can.

Gasps erupt all around us and I am suddenly reminded where exactly we are right now. I can’t tear away my gaze from him, but I’m sure that all of the Resistance is there by now, looking at us like we are some twisted holo-drama. I can even hear a whistle from I think Dameron when my fist finds its target.

I keep staring at him in silence, waiting for the moment when his famous temper rears its head and he will crush me like a bug under his shoes.

I gulp, the sound strangely loud in the silence.

A quiet word, barely a whisper interrupts the hush “Ben?”

I can see him close his eyes, as if in pain. His shoulders slump and he releases me from his hold, even though my forearm is still firmly clutched in his big paw.

“Mom…” I never heard this tone in his voice. It’s quiet and… ashamed? Can Kylo Ren truly be too ashamed to face his mother?

“Oh Ben” she sighs, stepping closer. She is at his elbow now, looking up at him, while he still stubbornly keeps his eyes closed.

“You should not treat Armitage that way” she starts gently and then turns to me “and you, do not hit my son!”

Really? This is her problem? That I, **I** , hit mommy’s little boy?

“Mom! This is between me and Hux!” he tugs me closer. “What did you tell her?! Did you tattle to my mother? Really?”

I’m starting to think I hit my head while trying to escape. This can’t be real.

They are both staring at me as if waiting for me to say something.

I suppress my need to simply scream.

But why should I? These people are obviously nuts.

So I scream, straight into their stupid faces. I scream as loud as I can, releasing all my pent up rage and frustration, while they do nothing but stare.

Something hits the back of my head and I black out.

Damned savages.

REN

I grab Hux as he crumbles, quickly pulling him into my arms and glare at Poe.

“What?! He was hysterical! What else was I supposed to do?”

“I was handling it” I growl at the man who once was my best friend. He had no right getting involved, this is between me and Hux!

“Yeah, we can all see how you were handling it” he points towards my eye. Yeah I know, Hux got me good, I can feel the heat trapped under the skin around my left eye. I am sure I will have a shiner. Who would have though the small general had it in him?

I know Hux thinks I am furious at him for hitting me, but that’s not true. I am delighted. Finally he stopped pretending to be a little weasel and returned to our old ways. I missed our fights, they always got my blood pumping.

“Let’s take him into my tent, Benny. Then we can talk…”

I know it’s inevitable and we will be able to avoid at least a few of those curious gazes in Leia’s tent “Okay Mom. Lead the way.”

She smiles at me and then looks at those behind me “Poe, Finn, Chewie, Landran, Miek, please follow us.”

I pick Hux up, carrying him as I follow my mother into her test, laying him down on the couch and taking place right next to his head.

I glower at the others who followed us, I would like to speak to Leia alone, but I understand why she called them to join us.

They all take place around the tent, subconsciously positioning themselves behind Mom and to possible exits.

I make sure my sprawl on the couch is as casual as possible, showing them how not afraid I am of them and their little games.

I lock my eyes with Poe, his gaze heated and challenging. He never knew how to back down from a fight.

“So Bennyyyyy.” the pilot starts, teasing as always.

But Mom interrupts him “Not now Poe.” Good.

Then she turns to me. “Explain.”

BEN

I’m sitting alone at the table in mess hall tent. It is the last night before the battle. Tomorrow we will fight for our lives, for the fate of the universe and Force.

But not today.

Today, the Resistance eats , desperately clinging to the idea that everything is fine, that they won’t all die tomorrow.

I’m watching Hux.

He is separated from the other, scowling into his plate.

I can admit, even if only to myself, that I always found him attractive, but it’s easier now when he is no longer the General.

His hair is tousled, one stream falling over his brow, softening him and bringing attention to his sharp cheekbones. I want to sit next to him, pull him into my lap and just _bite_ that cheek.

How would he react?

Would he laugh? Lean in to me? … Fight me?

There had been a time when we first met that Hux had extended a hand to me, wanting to work together, but I’ve burned that bridge out of self preservation. Hux was always seeking strong allies - his relationship with Phasma was a testament to that - but I didn’t have any interest in binding myself to someone else.

Feelings like anger, humiliation, and jealousy did so much more for my power than the softer, lighter feelings Hux had the potential to engender in me. Or at least that’s what I’ve always told myself. 

I jump a little bit when I feel a hand burying into my hair _,_ calming the second I recognize the slow, gentle strokes. 

“Hey Mom.” I lean back into her, enjoying her closeness, while she wraps her arms around my neck. She kisses the crown of my head “My sweet boy” She used to call me that when I was a boy. I should be offended, tell her I am a man now, warrior, but… kriff, I like it. I like her acceptance, the gentle strokes of her hands, it makes me feel like everything will be okay now. That we can be a family again.

“You have feelings for that man, do you?”

“What? No! I-”

“Shhhh. You don’t have to pretend for me. I’m your mother, I know you. I can see how your eyes stray to him, how you act to get his attention. It is the same as when you were eight and fell for Poe."

I want to be angry, to lash out, but her hand is still stroking my hair.

“I always hoped that Rey will be the one for you, but we Skywalkers never take the easy path, do we?.”

Rey and I…. I tried, I tried to have those feelings for her my mother mentions, she is so, so… good. Brave, kind, loving…. I wanted to have that, have her love me, to save me, but… My eyes stray back to Hux. He is glaring at the group sitting next to him and he is so goddamn beautiful. The sun is shining in his hair, making them sparkle like my lightsaber.

“You should talk to him, that boy of yours.”

I sigh “I don’t know what to say, Mom.”

“Tell him how you feel, tell him… what you want from him. Tell him anything, just don’t let him go into that battle like this. He feels lost, I can sense it. He abandoned his whole life, everything he believed in, everything he strived to achieve.What is he fighting for now? What reason he has to continue?”

Her words make a chill run down my spine. I know how dangerous it can be fight without hope, without something to cling to when everything seems lost. But can I be that for Hux?

He’s never shown any interest in me. Well, in no one else either.

Phasma was his only friend and she is dead. Does he truly have no one?

I was thinking about it the whole night. I know I have to say something and I must do it now. This might be my last chance. I’m watching him standing next to a x-wing, Resistance’s uniform on.

He looks so small without his greatcoat, so young. I want to tell him he doesn’t have to fight. I want to hide him in the woods, safe….

He is looking at me now. Scowling as usual and I can’t hold back a smile at seeing that dear, familiar expression.

He stalks towards me. “Don’t laugh at me!”

Oh, Hux. “I’m not!” I say, but I know I’m grinning like an idiot.

He crosses his arms, puffing up like a little angry bird and I can’t imagine a world where I won’t see him every day. He can’t die on me, not now.

“Are you sure you want to join the fight?”

He puffs even more “I will let you know that I was the best pilot on Arkanis! I am more than capable-”

“I know you are” I interrupt his rant, pushing for calm I do not feel. I didn't mean to offend him, to say he is not capable to fight. “I meant... this is not your fight, you could just leave....” He could run, no one would stop him now. He could hide on some planet in the Outer Rim where no one would recognize him, he could build a different life for himself… find someone…. There is a dull ache in my chest at that though. Why is he affecting me so? I never though I will grow to care for him… my nemesis, permanent pain in my ass.

But I do. I care.

He is looking at me with suspicion, as if he is waiting for the other shoe to drop. I stay silent.

“This IS my fight Ren. I could run, yes, but no one can hide forever. If Palpatine wins, he will go searching for me. There are still too many people loyal to me in his army. I am a threat.”

“I could help you…”

He snorts. “Why would _you_ help me? Why are you treating me this way suddenly?”

“I-, I-...” I cannot answer, I can’t tell him, that I think I’m in love with him, that maybe I was in love with him all these years.

I can feel his eyes boring into mine, my cheeks glowing red. I shake my head and he sighs, turning around and walking towards his x-wing.

My shoulders slump. So it’s done, this is it.

I feel a gentle touch to my mind and I raise my head. Mom is looking at me.

She smiles a bit and gestures towards Hux again.

Maybe I could-

“HUX! Hux WAIT!”

I run to him, grabbing him the moment I can and pull him towards my chest.

“Wha-” is the only thing I allow him to say before I smash my lips against his.

I can feel him go rigid, mouth opening in surprise and I use the opening to slide my tongue in.

He fights me for few seconds, I can feel him trying to push me away, but I hold him firmly. I grab his neck with my right hand, fingers sliding into his hair and I feel him relax, to melt into the kiss.

I don’t know how long we stand there, it could be seconds, it could be an eternity. I would be content to stay like this till the last star goes out, but this is war. War we must win.

I release him reluctantly, pleased to see that his eyes remain closed for few more seconds.

Finally he looks at me, eyes full of sadness, fear and joy. “Why?”

I can’t resist one last peck “For luck.” I say and see him frown.

I caress his smooth cheek “So you will return to me” I add.

HUX

My hands are shaking.

I’m gripping the steering wheel of the x-wing I was given, but I don’t see it, all I see are my shaking hands. I see one of them tear away from the wheel, reaching up and touch my lips.

My lips.

They are still tingling, as if weak electric current is running through them.

He kissed me. After all these years… moments before what I’m sure is my death, he kissed me.

Why did he do it?

Why didn’t he do it sooner?

I wanted him, so much and for such a long time.

Since the moment we’ve met. He was a mere boy then, lanky and so so angry. I wanted to own him, I wanted to protect him… but he wouldn’t let me.

He did not accept my hand, he-

“Huggs! Are you sleeping in there?”

Oh, yes, the fight, I was sitting in the cockpit while all the other ships are already of the ground. I need to focus on the battle. I can talk to Ren after. If we win.

We must win.

_______________

I was electrocuted, I was hit, I fell out of the sky. My whole body hurts, but I’m running.

Towards what I don’t know. All I know is that Ren needs me.

Leia called me, Dameron and FN-2187 into the cave at the heart of the planet.

We skid into a large cave, carved as an ancient theater into the black rocks surrounding us. It’s empty, eerily empty.

“Rey!” FN-2187 yells and draws my attention to three figures slumped in the middle. Ren, Organa and that scavenger girl.

The Scavenger is lying prone on the ground with Ren and Organa leaning over her.

We fall to our knees next to them and Organa commangs “Quickly! Touch Ben! You need to give him your strength otherwise he won’t be able to help her!”

Why should I do that? I’m tired and hurt as I am, I don’t want to give up my strenght for some stupid scavenger.

Dameron and FN-2187 immediately grab Ren’s shoulders and then glare at me when I don’t move, but it is Organa who speaks “Ben is not strong enough to bring her back from the brink of death, but he will try.” she is looking straight at me and I have troubles holding her gaze. “If we won’t help him, it will kill them both.”

Kill Ren. Is what she is saying.

“Kill my son, your… “ My what? What is he to me?

He humiliated me! He choked me and hurt me! Why should I care? He is nothing, no one to me.

I sense his gaze at me, dark eyes boring into mine.

I feel like the universe stops the moment our eyes met.

“I hate you! I hate you so much, you childish idiot!” 

He smiles at me, pained.

I can’t imagine my world without him.

I grab his forearm.

___________________

EPILOUGUE

In a galaxy far far away, in the deep darkness of space, there is a fleet of ships.

They may remind you of the infamous Resurgent-class Star Destroyers, but these are no First Order ships.

It hosts one of the largest mercenary armies in known universe. It’s crew famous all over the galaxy for their viciousness and skills in battle. The stories of their heroic acts in defeating the evil Final Order are known by every creature and every child.

The New Republic, led by the famous Senator Leia Organa, rewarded them independence, they serve no master, no state nor planet.

No one knows where they came from, no one knows who created them, but everybody knows, that they are led by a single man. Man with hair red as a flame.

Man, whose husband is no one else but Organa’s son, Ben Skywalker.

  
  



End file.
